All Things Considered
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: (A South Park Collection) Episode One: Felix is the new kid, having recently moved to South Park and- oh look! Aliens are real and oh... Kenny just died. (Marked as Complete (Updates Will Be Slow))
1. Cartman Gets an Anal-Probe

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~All Things Considered~

A South Park Collection

* * *

 **Title:** All Things Considered

 **Pairings:** Stan/Kyle; Damien/Pip; Kenny/Butters; Craig/Tweek; Ryker/Felix

 **Disclaimer:** I own Felix and Ryker; my best friend owns Tatum; my cousin owns Summer; and the creators of South Park own everything else.

 **A/N:** The following drabbles are a collection based from the actual drabbles involving my oc's thoughts and actions regarding what happens in South Park during those episodes.

-0-

 **Words:** 745

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Canon Episode Warnings Included; Mute Character; Mentioned Violence; etc.

 **Summary:** Felix is the new kid, having recently moved to South Park and- oh look! Aliens are real and oh... Kenny just died.

* * *

As an orphan, Felix was always moved from one place or family to another, and while he'd gotten used to this in the two years since his own parents died, he never got used to moving _towns_ rather than just homes or families.

The adoption agency had moved districts, transferring him and a few other kids along with most of their workers to a completely different town.

Felix didn't know what was worse though, being the newest little brat for a family or being the new kid at a new school… except when he saw South Park Elementary, he decided being the new kid was worse. Of course it didn't help that he was albino- with the exception of his vivid angel blue eyes- and a _demon_ , with his sterling silver wolf ears and his rather long, fluffy tail to match.

His opinion was only enforced when he heard several murmurs attuned to his arrival.

-0-

His first class was when everyone- his new classmates and his teacher- discovered he was mute, when he used his notebook to write down- in a slightly messy scrawl that he hadn't yet developed into neat handwriting- words he couldn't say out loud.

He wouldn't ever tell anyone the reason he lost his voice and that was a secret he would drag to his grave.

-0-

After school Felix couldn't get over the fact that the people here were assholes who didn't know how to mind their own business'. He only realized that he couldn't escape from them when he was cornered in the park, by three bullies older than he was, and probably in a grade higher than him as well.

The names never bothered him, since he was sure they weren't smart enough to come up with anything that he hadn't already heard in his short life.

He decided that the students at South Park Elementary weren't all that bad, though, when he met Tatum.

He'd been pushed down onto the ground, his notebook falling from his hands and snickers erupted from the bullies. "What a pussy!" they spat in his face and one even stepped on his tail, missing the silent hiss and the pained face Felix made at the action, staining the silver fur with dirt.

"Hey!" a new voice called out- decidedly friendly and definitely a girl- before suddenly a stick- no, a magician's wand- came out of nowhere and hit the bullies on their heads. "Pick on someone your own size, jerks!"

He watched in fascination and awe as she chased away the bullies before offering him a friendly smile in place of the scowl that had been on her face a second ago. And she offered him her hand, and he accepted it, grabbing his notebook before she pulled him up.

"Don't mind those jerks," she told him and he had to keep a tight leash on his emotions, lest his ears move and she would see them. "Are you okay?" she asked then and he nodded hesitantly, offering a shy smile in return. "My name is Tatum, what's yours?"

He hesitated before writing his own name in his notebook, worried of her reaction. 'Felix,' he wrote and she grinned at him.

"We're gonna be great friends!" she replied and his shy smile turned immediately into a bright grin.

-0-

Aliens.

He'd scoff at the notion, if it weren't for the fact that he was a demon and he saw the spaceship himself, doing patrols over South Park before disappearing.

That was also the first time Felix saw a boy, dressed in a large dark orange parka, die… brutally.

He went home with the taste of vomit in his mouth and tear tracks over his pale cheeks.

-0-

The next day was luckily a saturday, so Felix was free the entire day. He never counted on Tatum showing up to where he lived- though he had no idea _how_ she knew- and dragging him to her own house.

She showed him her magic set, performing shows for him, and they played charades too, which was easier with the fact that he couldn't speak anyway.

It was only when Felix heard a knock at Tatum's door that he met Summer, Tatum's best friend, and a girl that he wasn't sure he was going to like. But when Summer saw him, he was sure her feelings were mutual, even though all Tatum did was laugh at her reaction to him.

"You fucking replaced me!?"


	2. Weight Gain 4000

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~All Things Considered~

A South Park Collection

* * *

 **Title:** All Things Considered

 **Pairings:** Stan/Kyle; Damien/Pip; Kenny/Butters; Craig/Tweek; Ryker/Felix

 **Disclaimer:** I own Felix and Ryker; my best friend owns Tatum; my cousin owns Summer; and the creators of South Park own everything else.

 **A/N:** The following drabbles are a collection based from the actual drabbles involving my oc's thoughts and actions regarding what happens in South Park during those episodes.

-0-

 **Words:** 198

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Canon Episode Warnings Included; Mute Character; Mentioned Violence; etc.

 **Summary:** The one where Felix is confused because South Park is weird... oh and Kenny died again and apparently only Felix remembers him ever dying the first time?

* * *

During school Felix had discovered that apparently someone famous was going to come here to South Park because of some kid- a fat-ass, so he's heard, named Eric- winning an essay contest.

He didn't get much further in finding anything else out, because at lunch… he saw Kenny, that boy that had died last week, alive and well and sitting at lunch with his friends.

Felix ended up skipping the rest of the day, going home, after that, believing he had been hallucinating at the time.

-0-

Cartman was getting fatter, the play was a disaster, Mr. Garrison got sent away because of telling everyone 'To hell with Kathie Lee!' and Felix was no less confused than he was when he discovered the plannings of the event.

-0-

Tatum had explained to him that because Cartman had won the contest, he was going to be on television with Kathie Lee Grifford, whoever she was.

-0-

That never happened.

Mr. Garrison was caught trying to shoot Kathie Lee, but that's as far as Felix got, after witnessing another brutal murder of Kenny.

And he decided that South Park was a nightmare, never letting him forget what he had escaped.


	3. Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~All Things Considered~

A South Park Collection

* * *

 **Title:** All Things Considered

 **Pairings:** Stan/Kyle; Damien/Pip; Kenny/Butters; Craig/Tweek; Ryker/Felix

 **Disclaimer:** I own Felix and Ryker; my best friend owns Tatum; my cousin owns Summer; and the creators of South Park own everything else.

 **A/N:** The following drabbles are a collection based from the actual drabbles involving my oc's thoughts and actions regarding what happens in South Park during those episodes.

-0-

 **Words:** 412

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Canon Episode Warnings Included; Mute Character; Mentioned Violence; Mentioned Homophobia; etc.

 **Summary:** The one where being gay is apparently not okay but Stan says it is anyway and Felix decides that's okay. He also realizes he really _is_ the only one to remember every time that Kenny dies and wonders if Kenny remembers too.

* * *

When Felix discovered South Park Elementary had a football team, he also discovered that his classmates weren't very fair- and neither was the coach- to a really cute boy named Pip. That was also when he discovered that people didn't take well to gays- even if it was just a little gay dog, which was actually really awkward for Felix himself.

Instead of going to school after practice- where he had sat on the bleachers the entire time- he stayed with Pip, taking care of the injured boy and becoming his friend.

-0-

Felix didn't like the coach- who he learned was Chef- because he never let Pip wear a helmet. At least, though, after each practice, Felix got to patch up Pip and hang out with him.

-0-

At the big football match, Stan was missing and Kyle had to go in his place. But Pip still wasn't allowed to wear a helmet, which pissed Felix off to no end. As much as he liked taking care of Pip, he hated seeing him hurt.

But seeing Pip hurt was nothing compared to seeing Kenny die, _again_ , and no one even _cared_.

Felix stayed despite that, to make sure Pip was okay after.

-0-

When Stan returned, South Park scored and the Cows had somehow managed to win, which was a mystery in itself, because even though Felix knew absolutely nothing about football, he knew that Middle Park had scored more and should have won by default.

In the end Felix didn't care about scoring because when Stan made his speech, everything seemed to be okay in Felix's book.

He made a note to thank Stan after the game, only after checking up on Pip of course.

-0-

Felix went to Tatum the next day, because he still couldn't get Kenny's multiple deaths out of his head. 'Why isn't anyone saying anything? Why does everyone act like Kenny dying is so normal?' he had asked her, his writing messier than usual in his frustration and anxiety at the topic.

But she had only stared at him in confusion and worry, "But… Kenny's not dead, Felix." she told him and he gaped at her, eyes wide.

 _Impossible…_ he had thought but hadn't thought anymore when she had hugged him, telling him that it was all just a nightmare.

Except he _knew_ it wasn't, because Kenny kept dying and then somehow coming back to life and _no one_ seemed to remember _any_ of it.


	4. Death

White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~All Things Considered~

A South Park Collection

* * *

 **Title:** All Things Considered

 **Pairings:** Stan/Kyle; Damien/Pip; Kenny/Butters; Craig/Tweek; Ryker/Felix

 **Disclaimer:** I own Felix and Ryker; my best friend owns Tatum; my cousin owns Summer; and the creators of South Park own everything else.

 **A/N:** The following drabbles are a collection based from the actual drabbles involving my oc's thoughts and actions regarding what happens in South Park during those episodes.

-0-

 **Words:** 320

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Canon Episode Warnings Included; Mute Character; Mentioned Violence; etc.

 **Summary:** Felix doesn't know what Terrance and Phillip is cause he doesn't watch tv anyway and also Ryker finally makes an appearance after Death kills Kenny... again.

* * *

He had no idea what Terrance and Phillip was, but apparently parents all over South Park didn't like it. His classmates complained about not being able to watch any more of it because of Kyle's mother, which he thought was stupid.

It didn't matter though since he didn't watch tv anyway, preferring to read instead.

-0-

With a book in hand, he walked down the street, trying to figure out something to do while he read the last few chapters, so he wasn't so bored afterwards.

He only realized that idea in general had been a terrible one a little too late.

When he saw Death- an old secret friend of his he called on whenever he didn't have anyone else to 'talk' to- chasing after Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny and Felix felt his ears lower to his head as he realized what was going to happen.

He left before he could see Death kill Kenny again.

-0-

He was at the park when he met Ryker, a red head with a forever present smirk and a too bright gleam in his eyes. "Hey, you okay?" he asked and Felix frowned at him, unsure whether to ignore him or write something in the little notebook in his bag. The decision was made for him when the boy spoke up, apparently not waiting for him to give a reply, "Oh, right, sorry, my name is Ryker. I'm a friend of Tatum's, so don't worry about giving me your name. I know you're a mute too," he said, and Felix ducked his head, not knowing what to even say to that.

Once again, he didn't have to say anything, though, as Ryker offered him a hand to pull him up from the swingset he was sitting on.

"Come on, wanna get some ice cream?" And Felix agreed, taking the other boy's hand with a shy smile, when he added, "My treat."


End file.
